What is the largest value of $x$, if $\frac{x}{5} + \frac{1}{5x} = \frac{1}{2}$?
Solution: We multiply both sides of the equation by $10x$ to clear the fractions, leaving us with $2x^2 + 2 = 5x$. Rearranging the terms, we have $2x^2 - 5x + 2 = 0$. We can now solve for $x$ by factoring: $(2x - 1)(x - 2) = 0$. We could also use the quadratic formula:  $$x = \frac{5 \pm \sqrt{(-5)^2 - 4(2)(2)}}{4}.$$Either way, we find that $x = 1/2$ or $x = 2$. Since we want the largest value of $x$, our answer is $\boxed 2$.